Randy Hickey
Randy Hickey is the dimwitted brother of Earl Hickey, who helps Earl to complete items on the List. As a criminal Childhood As a child, Randy always followed Earl in whatever he was doing, which usually led him into crime. He was present when Earl introduced Ralph Mariano into stealing , as well as many other events. When they were children, Earl and Randy went to the Camden County Fair every year . Adulthood Some time before Earl discovered karma, Randy was still in high school. Earl placed a bet that Randy's team would lose and, after encouraging Randy to mess up his game, he won a lot of money . On several occasions, Randy and Earl made fun of people with foreign accents . Seven months before making the List, Earl and Randy manipulated a golfer, Scott, into buying them beer by convincing him that he was getting many holes in one . Earl and Randy stole various drinks from a nearby corner shop on several occasions. Randy assisted Earl in using Joy's figurine as a holder to shoot a poprock straight upwards . The List Season 1 After Earl discovered karma, Randy agreeing to helping him make up for all his wrongdoings. After Earl and Randy moved into the Motel, Randy "called dips" on Catalina . Randy bought a tape with Catalina to help Earl quit smoking, but Earl did not seem to appreciate the gift. He then left Earl at Donny Jones' house so that he could make up for #112 . Earl later wanted to help Randy score the touchdown he had always wanted in high school, and so helped him enroll in a high school with a poor football team. Randy entered the match but was unable to score the touchdown he had wanted. Earl was disapointed, but Randy revealed to him after the match that he did not score a touchdown on purpose, as he had bet that his team would lose to earn a lot of money so that he could buy back Earl's car (which had been impounded) . When Ralph Mariano, a former stealing buddy of Earl and Randy's, was released from prison he found them out and they began to steal again. However, Earl knew it was wrong and so took back all the items Ralph had stolen whilst Ralph was asleep. He told Ralph he could not hang out with him anymore, but Randy refused to leave, saying that he did not have a list to sort out. Earl felt lonely whilst Ralph and Randy had fun, but Randy soon realised that Ralph was not a friend when he tied him up and forced Randy to tell him where Earl kept the money he won in the lottery. Randy decided to help Earl with his List from then on . When the Camden County Fair came to town, Randy was anxious to go, as they had done every year since being children. However, Earl was too occupied by crossed #139 off his list, and the two missed the fair. Randy was upset, but Earl managed to secure the car from "Smokey and the Bandit", which was the main attraction at the fair, for one day. Randy was overjoyed and drover around in the car all night . Season 2 After Earl decides to grow up in accordance with his list, he and Randy move out of the motel and get an apartment. Randy and Catalina get married after a trip to Mexico so that she can stay in the United States. Season 3 After Earl is set to prison for a crime commited by Joy, Randy became a guard at the prison so he could stay close to Earl. However, the two have an argument as to who is in charge in their relationship, leading to a prison escaping. Randy is humiliated, but he helps Earl to escape prison which reconsiles their relationship. Soon after leaving prison Earl realised that not a lot of good had happened to him since starting the List and so decided to quit working for karma. Randy arranged an intervention to help him to see that he should be doing good, but Earl stormed out and was soon run down. Whilst Earl was in a coma, Randy started to cross items off the List in the hopes that it would bring Earl back. Miraculously, it did, and Earl began to cross items off the list again himself. Hickey, Randy Hickey, Randy Hickey, Randy Hickey, Randy Hickey, Randy Hickey, Randy